Processing media (e.g., audio or video) is a very popular application on computers, cellular phones, and embedded computing devices, but requires a great deal of computer power. Video media is typically stored at a high data rate (e.g., bits per second of processing), requiring considerable computing power to process. If a computer cannot process video media at the appropriate data rate, the video processing rate may lag slightly compared with the desired video processing rate. This lag may be tolerable, as a viewer may not be able to observe a slightly incorrect video processing rate. However, if the video media has accompanying audio media, a lag in the video processing rate becomes more problematic. Processing audio typically requires much less computing power than processing video, and therefore a computer will likely be able to process audio at the desired data rate even when it is not able to process video at the desired rate. This discrepancy in the processing rates leads the audio and video to become out of sync, which is easily detectable to a viewer.